


The One (1) Time Dean Winchester Tried Something New

by archangelgabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, coffee shop AU, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgabe/pseuds/archangelgabe
Summary: What fun is a relationship that doesn't start with the gross misunderstanding that your crush is hitting on your kid brother?





	The One (1) Time Dean Winchester Tried Something New

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ive ever posted anywhere (minus wattpad but we dont talk about that lmaoooo). hope u like it.
> 
> my friend @LiberAmans214 helped me w so much n i really fuckin appreciate her help <3

**i don’t consent to my work being shared on monetised fanfic apps**

Green eyes. Those damn green eyes. They always get Castiel. They reduce him to a stuttering mess. Not all green eyes, though. Just the ones attached to the beautiful man who visits the coffee shop every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 

Dean is his name. He always orders the same thing. One large coffee- black, but with two sugars, and one small coffee- two creams, three sugars. Some days he stays, bringing the second coffee to a younger man with shaggy brown hair, Sam. Other days, he carries both coffees out to his car- a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

Castiel wants nothing more than to ask the younger man on a date. To talk to him beyond Dean’s awful puns and clumsy flirting. It’s been a year, at this point. Castiel’s brother has been telling him to just ask the guy out for months. To write his phone number on the cup. Whatever it takes. 

Before they met, the barista would dread coming into work at 5am. Now, he wakes up with a smile every day, looking forward to the few minutes that they get to talk. Especially since the small shop is empty when Dean comes it, 5:30. 

So when Gabriel sees Dean and Sam walking in, he nudges Castiel to the register, waggling his eyebrows before giving him a wink. Castiel internally groans as he realizes that he has to do this today, or else he may chicken out of it later. 

“Heya Cas,” Dean gives one of his signature grins.

His heart flutters. Dean’s smile- wow. It really does a number on the on him. He and Dean lock eyes as Castiel smiles back. Sam draws their gazes apart, huffing out a breath, annoyed at their complete inability to go five minutes without getting lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Hi Castiel,” Sam gives a small wave before taking a step back to let Dean order.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel clears his throat, blinking a few times. 

He’s got a light blush forming on his face as he realizes how long they were actually staring at each other. Dean blows air out of his nose, rubbing the back of his neck.

The barista directs his gaze toward the teenager. “Sam. The usual?”

“Nah,” Dean says, speaking for his brother. “Kid wants us both to try something new. Iced coffee? You have that right?”

“Of course. Black?”

“What do you think we should get, Cas? Honest opinion.”

Castiel cocks his head, trying to find the right words. “Have you ever made coffee and then forgotten about it? Then when you find it, you think you might as well drink it. It is not a bad experience when there is nothing in it, but when there’s cream and sugar, it is just a bit… off. I recommend black.”

“Sounds good,” Dean grins.

While jotting their names down on their cups, Castiel nods. “Would you like anything else? 

Dean looks to Sam, who shakes his head. “We’re good.”

Castiel nods, punching in their orders. “That’ll be $3.21.”

He accepts the ten dollar bill, looking up to see if Dean wants change. Dean looks back at him, shaking his head. A small smile settles on Castiel’s features. He always makes good money in tips when Dean’s there. And quite frankly, he cannot believe how generous Dean can be. 

He moves slowly as he prepares their drinks, trying to build his confidence. When he finishes, Castiel looks to his brother for approval, still unsure of whether or not he should go through with this. Gabriel waggles his eyebrows and winks, _again_ .

Castiel scowls at the man. Is that really the only thing he can do to encourage his brother? With the realization that he is taking far too long to make two coffees, he sends a prayer to whatever god has their ears on that this goes well, scribbling his phone number on the back of Dean’s cup, captioning it ‘Text me?’

The barista takes a deep breath, placing both cups on the counter. “Dean,” he says loud enough to get the man’s attention. 

He’s at the counter within seconds, thanking Castiel for the drinks, carrying them back to Sam. Castiel makes himself busy, hoping Dean notices the number anywhere but the small coffee shop. He cannot handle the confrontation if he got the signals wrong. So when the bell on the door rings, signifying that they are leaving, he lets out a long sigh of relief.

Sam looks down at his cup as he gets into the passenger side of the Impala, eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, uh, Dean? I think Castiel may have… spelled my name wrong?” 

“Spelled your- The hell’re you talkin’ about,” Dean asks, turning to his brother.

Sam hands Dean the cup, and Dean looks at Sam’s name. “Kid, he didn’t spell your name wrong.”

The younger sibling shakes his head, rotating the cup 180°. Dean looks at the phone number on the other side of Sam’s cup. ‘Text me?’

His eyebrows furrow and his face contorts into one of confusion. Who wrote this? Why did someone write this? Then it’s shock. Castiel. He’s the only barista on duty today. Of course, Gabriel is in, but he owns the place. But he and Sam have never spoken to each other in their lives. Finally, anger. Why did _Castiel_ , a twenty two year old _man_ write this on this sixteen year old brother’s coffee cup. 

“Dean?”

Dean looks back at his brother, attempting to hide the look of anger on his face. He clenches and unclenches his jaw a few times, trying to figure out what he should do. Between gritted teeth, he tells Sam, “Stay here.” 

Sam’s eyes widen at the sharpness of Dean’s tone, nodding while Dean gets out of the car, slamming the door with one hand, gripping Sam’s cup in another. He makes it into the coffee shop in record time, going straight for the counter. Castiel smiles when he sees that Dean is back, but it falls from his face as they lock eyes.

“What the _fuck_ is this?”

A loud clank on the counter draws Castiel’s eyes downwards to see Sam’s cup. Castiel cocks his head, squinting. “I’m, uh- I don’t know what you’re referring to? Sam’s drink?" 

Dean picks the cup up, turning it to reveal the phone number scribbled on the other side before shoving it at the barista. “What the hell is _this_ . Cas, I know it was you.”

Castiel takes the cup from Dean, reading what he had written on _Dean’s_ cup, not Sam’s. “Dean, I believe this is a misunder-”

"Save it Cas,” Dean says. “He’s sixteen! Sixteen! You shouldn’t be asking a sixteen year old to text you. What the hell? You’re a full grown man. That’s fuckin’ creepy, man,”

He shakes his head at the angry man. “Dean, please listen to me. You are being unreasonable. I can assure you that this was a mistake.”

“How’s it a mistake? Writing your phone number on my kid brother’s cup.”

Castiel opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure of how to explain what actually happened. How he does _not_ want Sam to text him, but Dean. 

“I cannot believe you, Cas. God, I thought you were a decent person. You fucking know he’s sixt-”

“I meant to write it on yours, Dean!”

Both men are surprised at Castiel’s sudden words. Dean blinks a few times, trying to process what was just said. The anger dissipates, being replaces with shock. Castiel’s eyes widen as he processes his own words.

“You what?”

Closing his eyes, Castiel takes a deep breath. “I meant- I meant to write the number on your coffee cup. I- I suppose since I saw that it was black coffee when I put the lid on… My brain must have thought it was yours, not Sam’s.”

“You… You meant to write your phone number on _my_ cup?”

He puts Sam’s cup back on the counter, looking into Dean’s eyes, giving one jerky nod. 

Castiel casts his gaze downward, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth before exhaling shakily. 

“Yes, Dean. I’ve, uh… I’ve had feelings for you for quite some time. And I just thought that if you reciprocated those feelings in any way that you may want to… Maybe get coffee with me, sometime-.” Castiel cuts himself off, feeling silly. “When we’re both on the same side of the counter, of course.”

When Dean doesn’t say anything, he continues speaking to fill the silence.

“I, in no way, have those feelings for your brother. But if you do not reciprocate, we can go back to being client and barista. But I was hoping I could say this over text instead of in person, because-”

“Cas, I’d love to,” Dean cuts him off. 

Castiel furrows his brow, looking back at Dean, who has a lopsided grin on his face, along with his cheeks being a light shade of pink. 

“I’d love to do that. Not, uh, not going back to client and barista. Coffee. I’d love to get coffee with you.”

Both men just stand there, grinning at each other like complete fools. Dean clears his throat after a few seconds, looking back outside through the window. “I’ve gotta take the kid to school, but I’ve, uh, got your number,” Dean raises Sam’s cup in one hand. “I’ll text you, though. We can make plans.”

“That sounds nice,” Castiel says, trying to suppress his ever growing grin.

“See ya, Cas,” Dean tells the barista, clutching the cup close to him.

Blue eyes meet green eyes once more as Castiel finally supresses his grin. Dean waves, leaving. The purr of the Impala’s engine brings the barista’s grin back. Over the next hour, Castiel checks his phone almost obsessively in between patrons in case he missed Dean’s text. When it finally vibrates, there is no possible way he could have opened it any faster.

**_heya, cas. it’s dean, not sam. disappointing right? what do you say we meet at your brother’s shop tomorrow after i drop the kid? 7:30?_ **

**_Hello, Dean. That sounds nice. I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow._ **

**_-Castiel Novak_ **

**_:D can’t wait! this time i’ll order the regular to avoid any misunderstandings_ **

**_Which other barista is trying to give you their number?_ **

**_-Castiel Novak_ **

**_idk, man. one that doesn’t sign their name on every text they send? either way, i’ll see you then cas_ **

**_-dean winchester ;)_**

Even without going on a single date with the man, Castiel knows that Dean Winchester will surely be the death of him- and he’s not even opposed to that.


End file.
